


Tommy Innit receives his first ever Christmas present.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Tommy Innit, Adopted Wilbur Soot, Child Tommy, Christmas, Christmas market, Dad Philza Minecraft, Dadza Minecraft, First christmas present, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Its a bear, Just them being orphans, Lost Child, Only slight angst but not much, Phil buys it for him cus he's a sap, Seven year old Tommy Innit, They're probably pranking someone tbh, Wilbur and Techno aren't in this only mentioned, adopted technoblade, oblivious Tommy, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: "Is that what you were looking at, this bear?" Tommy nodded silently. "Do you want me to get him for you?"Tommy tore his eyes away from the toy to stare up at him in astonishment."Really?! I've never got a christmas present before!""Of course little man! It's Christmas after all, and you seem to really like him for some reason.""I-it's because he reminds me of you. He's got kind blue eyes and a nice smile, he looks really soft and nice, he seems like he could keep me safe from bad guys, and- and he even has a green hat like yours! He's exactly like a bear you!"Phil stared at the tiny gremlin creature who had stolen his heart in such a little amount of time. He gave his most serious poker face, and said;"So you think I have a red nose, huh?"OrSeven year old Tommy Innit is Phil's newest adopted son, having only been with the family for a few weeks now. At a Christmas Market, Phil looses Tommy causing Dadza to panic. He finds him again, staring down a stuffed bear, which Phil then buys for him after Tommy tells him about how it reminds him of Phil.----------Written for the MCYT Advent calendar Prompts 2020.Day 1: Chistmas Market.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: 2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035492
Comments: 32
Kudos: 510
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Tommy Innit receives his first ever Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in around two hours, so apologies for any grammatical errors. Stay safe everyone, and good luck to those also participating in the MCYTAdvent! <3

Phil glanced over his shoulder, checking that the young seven year old was still behind him, and hadn’t been swept away in the hustle and bustle of the Christmas Market. Tommy had only been staying with him and his two other sons for a couple of weeks, and was still hesitant to trust others, shying away from any physical contact offered to him. Philza wished the younger would let him hold his hand and guide him through the swarm of people, but didn’t voice it. If Tommy wanted to hold his hand, then he’d have asked Phil first. Phil wasn’t going to cross the boundaries Tommy had set. He knew it would take time for the blonde to trust them, and he was willing to wait. 

Scared, awe filled eyes met his gaze, clearly overwhelmed by all the noise and people in normally empty space. Philza smiled gently at him.

“You okay there bud?”

“Mhhmm.”

“You don’t need to lie to me Tommy,” Phil stepped onto the main footpath and away from the stalls, the seven year old trailing after him. “I know being around this many people must be scary for you, but take your time, and if you feel scared or overwhelmed, just tell me, okay?”

“O-overwh-elm-ed?”

“It's when you feel too many emotions, or one great big emotion, at once. Like if there's too much noise, it makes you feel scared and nervous. You feel lost and afraid, like there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Oh. And that's bad?"

"Yes Tommy, that's bad, because it makes you feel upset and scared, which is not okay. If you ever feel overwhelmed, just tell me or your brother's and we'll help you, understand?"

"Yes Philza." 

Tommy gave him a shy smile, which Phil returned, before continuing his trek down the footpath, at a slightly slower pace this time. A couple of minutes after, he noticed that the quite shuffling of Tommy's coat had stopped. 

Phil spun around, and was faced with strangers in the spot where the seven year old child should've been. Where  _ his _ seven year old should've been. 

Safe to say, Phil  _ panicked _ .

He retraced his steps, heading back the way he came and wildly scanning the ever changing crowd. 

_ Oh god, oh geez, it would be so easy for someone to take a seven year old kid from a place like this! I should've kept a better eye on him! _

Phil started frantically shouting Tommy's name, waving his hands in the air incase the issue was that Tommy couldn't see him. He nearly walked right past the child, who was hard to miss as he was wearing Wilburs bright yellow sweater, before noticing and stopping right next to him.

"TOMMY! OH THANK GOODNESS! I was so worried about you! What were you doing all alone? You could've been hurt!"

Phil was greeted with silence. He took a closer look at Tommy, realizing his eyes were fixated on something on the stand of the nearest stall. Phil turned to look, and his shoulders relaxed as he saw what had captured the child's attention so fully. 

It was a small, brown bear, with a red nose. It was wearing a green bucket hat, and had big, round blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. It looked soft, but not too fluffy. It wasn't cheap nor expense looking, but it still seemed to be good quality for a toy at a Christmas market. Phil was just surprised that the only thing Christmas-y about it was the red nose. Usually toys sold at this time of year were practically  _ dripping _ in Christmas themes and symbolisms due to Capitalism and over hyping of the holiday.

"Is that what you were looking at, this bear?" Tommy nodded silently. "Do you want me to get him for you?"

Tommy tore his eyes away from the toy to stare up at him in astonishment.

"Really?! I've never got a christmas present before!"

A wave of sadness swept through Phil, but he schooled his face, making sure Tommy didn't see.

"Of course little man! It's Christmas after all, and you seem to really like him for some reason."

"I-it's because he reminds me of you. He's got kind blue eyes and a nice smile, he looks really soft and nice, he seems like he could keep me safe from bad guys, and- and he even has a green hat like yours! He's exactly like a bear you!"

Phil stared at the tiny gremlin creature who had stolen his heart in such a little amount of time. He gave his most serious poker face, and said;

"So you think I have a red nose, huh?"

They both burst out laughing, and without another word, Philza bought the stuffed bear. As he handed it to Tommy he was careful to avoid touching him, but to his surprise and delight, Tommy grabbed his hand with his own tiny one, staring determinedly up at him, daring Phil to challenge him (which of course he did not). Phil continued on as if nothing had happened.

"So, watcha gonna name him?"

\--------------------------------

When they got home, Tommy gently placed the bear by his pillow. 

Years later, there he still sat, although now he was slightly faded and worn out from years of snuggling (which it's owner would adamantly deny). 

No one in the household dared to tease Tommy about it though, as they knew how much the little toy meant to him. His friends also learnt this rule, and soon it was common knowledge that if you teased Tommy about his stuffed toy, his family would come after you and stuff your head. Most couldn't understand why Tommy was so attached to a toy bear when most kids grew out of that ages ago, but Tommy didn't need to explain, didn't want to explain.

The lovingly named  _ Sir Bearza _ was a constant reminder of the loving family Tommy had found himself a part of, and the promise he'd made himself to do everything he could to stay with them. They were his family, and he was theirs. Just like Bearza, Tommy was never going to let them go.

  
  
  
  
  


**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably go sleep now, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
